kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami and Buddy Romance
"Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would be lucky enough to fall in love with my best...my best... there's a reason women don't do this!" ~Kami to Buddy Founding of Bami Kami and Buddy, or Bami, is a newly made couple by Yougotburned as she was experimenting with pairings. She and Morgan liked the idea and they plan on writing more with them together in the future. Bami pictures Bami2.jpg Bami wedding 1.jpg Bamihug.jpg Black-and-white-blonde-boy-boy-and-girl-couple-Favim com-263514 large.jpg ImagesCAPA9T35.jpg ImagesCA03CLPZ.jpg ImagesCA2VILEW.jpg ImagesCA87ZGSS.jpg ImagesCAG2N01J.jpg ImagesCAIJRLXQ.jpg ImagesCALCJYC6.jpg ImagesCAQX5O8Y.jpg Tumblr lhkax9Doo91qdopjko1 500 thumb.jpg ImagesCAUECRMJ.jpg CCCCUUUUUUUUTE.jpg ImagesCA0E7QK3.jpg ImagesCA81PYCV.jpg ImagesCABBVHMT.jpg ImagesCAAGI2I0.jpg ImagesCAHJGTEU.jpg ImagesCAIX58LB.jpg ImagesCAOXAGON.jpg ImagesCA3QT95Z.jpg|Bami wedding cake ImagesCA0NM61G.jpg ImagesCAXP4FNC.jpg ImagesCAV90D2D.jpg ImagesCATT9SQ3.jpg ImagesCAQZXXOT.jpg ImagesCAMBQKO3.jpg ImagesCABGUN8K.jpg ImagesCA6XU9QP.jpg AAAAWWWWEEE!!!!.jpg Cute kissss.jpg ImagesCASBYZKJ.jpg imagesCA2MUGZ1.jpg ImagesCA7VS5MX.jpg ImagesCA0SGE3C.jpg ImagesCAEQGESD.jpg ImagesCA8W6L1H.jpg ImagesCA4Z8NZQ.jpg|You'll just have to wait and see what I'm doing with this picture!! ImagesCAKGL734.jpg ImagesCADXTOBQ.jpg ImagesCATBBH52.jpg Cute ruun.jpg|Older Kami and Buddy ImagesCA2FL2DO.jpg ImagesCAO8KRMQ.jpg ImagesCA2C89FE.jpg ImagesCA2PCI7Q.jpg ImagesCA5ZON0P.jpg ImagesCA17WL9D.jpg ImagesCACOVIC2.jpg|Way to go Buddy! ImagesCAH12L2G.jpg ImagesCAXW9LDA.jpg ImagesCA9LJWEM.jpg ImagesCADRIWHF.jpg|Kami and Buddy meeting again after ten years at the reuinion. ImagesCA1XA9RY.jpg|Buddy saying goodbye to Kami as she goes on a business trip leaving him to care for the kids. ImagesCABBSB5G.jpg|Buddy and Kami at a family event playing cards. ImagesCAY658UY.jpg|Buddy and Kami after they found out she was pregnant. Buddy's Kids Buddy's kids are his kids with both Bril and Boah. Picture0123.jpg|Buddy and Kami! Inness.png|Inness (Boah) Faith21.png|Faith at age 21. Octacious .png|Octacious (Boah) Tiberius.png|Tiberius (Boah) Sebastian.png|Sebastain (Gami) Heath.png|Heath (Gami) Logan.png|Logan (Gami) Ciara.png|Ciara (Gami) Antonette.png|Antonette (Gami) Bambi.png|Bambi (Gami) Faith.png|Faith at age 7. Cealy.png|Cealy (Bril) Barbie.png|Barbie (Gami) Kavon.png|Kavon (Bami) Skye.png|Skye (Bril) Faith25.png|Faith at age 25. kami and buddy!.jpg|Kami and Buddy (All credit goes to Emma!) bella ann.png|Bella (Bami) ben lee.png|Ben Lee (Bami) kiara mae.png|Kiara (Bami) kayleen.png|Kayleen (Bami) Faith30.png|Faith at age 30 Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3. Starla.png|Starla (Faiward) Habiba.png|Habiba (Faiward) Cherry.png|Cherry (Faiward) Apple.png|Apple (Faiward) Kitty.png|Kitty (Bami) Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. (Bami) Chase.png|Chase (Bril) Faiward.jpg|Faiward Marrage. Untitleddrawing.jpg|Faiward's Marriage Invitation Gabreella2.jpg|Faith in Cards Gabreella.jpg|Faith backstage at Cards Alice4.jpg|Alice all grown up. (Faiward, duh) RB.jpg|Rachel and Blaine (Krinness) Pavarottigrave.jpg|Blaine and Kurt Faiward.jpg|Faith and Edward's Marriage Genta.jpg|Genta (Heiln) Kaoru.jpg|Koaru (marries Genta) Mako 2.jpg|Mako (Helin) Kotoha!.jpg|Kotoha (Helin) Ashleigh.png|Ashleigh (Krinness) Kingston.png|Kingston (Faiward) Teaghan.png|Teaghan (Bril) Dessa.png|Dessa (Bril) Dalton.png|Dalton (Bril) Daphni.png|Daphni (Bril) Daxton.png|Daxton (Bril) Derex.png|Derex (Bril) Dylan.png|Dylanna (Bril) Demetrius.png|Demetirus (Boah) Braxton.png|Braxton (Faiward) Ariella.png|Ariella (Faiward) Callie.png|Callie (Faiward) Teaghan.png|Teaghan (Bril) Al.png|Albert (Bessica) Ike.png|Isaac (Bessica) Rocket.png|Rocket (Saylette) Conrad.png|Conrad (Cealbastian) Colton.png|Colton (Cealbastian) Eliot.png|Eliot (Cealbastian) Sebastian.png|Ethan (Cealbastian) Brydjet-1.png|Brydjet (Cealbastian) Jedyn.png|Jedyn (Cealbastian) Sarahbell.png|Sarahbell (Ciarever) Willa.jpg|Willa (marries Saylor) Regulus.png|Regulus (Octiana) Regulus.png|Regulus (Tolly) Tulia.png|Tulia (Tolly) Flora.png|Flora (Tolly) Regulus1.jpg|Regulus (Tolly) Oct.png|Oct (Tolly) Ti.png|Ti (Octiana) Hope.png|Faith in disguise Roma.png|Flora (Octiana) Rona.png|Roma (Octiana) Lucifer.png|Lucifer (Octiana) B&l5.jpg|Louvania at age 16 (Boah) B&l4.jpg|Buddy and Louvania! (Boah) Bamihug.jpg|Bami SS.jpg|Skye threatening Sebastian MTriplets4.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets3.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton with Chase (Bril) MTriplets2.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) Sextuplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton, Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FT3.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet2.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) PHOTO 4592789 62916 8883305 ap.jpg|Ben, Buddy, and Kavon Sabb six months old.jpg|Bella, Kayleen, Kiara, and Kitty Buddy2.jpg|Buddy in the future....hubba hubba ;) B&l8.jpg|Buddy and Louvania Cutepic.jpg|Eliot and Brydjet (Cealbastian) Triplets.jpg|Inness, Tiberius, and Octacious ImagesCA2LT0LY.jpg|Sebastian and Cealy Bami wedding 1.jpg|Sebastian and Cealy Stock-photo-bride-and-groom-27506197.jpg|Bami Wedding Alex.png|Alex (Klaine) Alecia.png|Alecia Stefani.png|Stefani Katy.png|Katy 1359.jpg|Faith with her grandparents and Great-aunt Genki TO2.jpg TO1.jpg Bami2.jpg Faiward7.jpg Faiward6.jpg Faiward5.jpg Faiward4.jpg Faiward3.jpg Faiward2.jpg 1359.jpg sextuplets2.jpg|the sextuplets CS9.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS10.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS14.jpg CS13.jpg CS11.jpg CST.jpg|Cealy and Skye with Teaghan ACS.jpg|April with with Twins CS12.jpg|The twins with April CS7.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS8.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS9.jpg|Cealy and Skye Skye.jpg|Skye with Scooby Skye1.jpg|Skye Skye2.jpg|Skye Skye3.jpg|Skye Skye4.jpg Skye5.jpg Skye6.jpg Skye7.jpg Skye8.jpg Skye9.jpg CS4.jpg|Skye and Cealy CS13.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS6.jpg|Cealy and Skye with Buddy Livvy.jpg|Livvy, Louvania's Horse M&R.jpg|Midnight (Horse) and Roger (Dog) CS5.jpg|The Twins WK3.jpg|Wavon WK.png|Wavon WK2.jpg|Wavon SC2.jpg SC1.jpg Sb1.jpg|Silence SB.jpg|Ben Cat.jpg|Faith and Edward in The Tantalizing Tournaments Cattail2.jpg|Faith Cattail1.jpg|Faith as Cattail Cattail.jpg|Faith ImagesCARY0OSC.jpg|Portia Peeta!.jpg|Peeta Little regan and buddy.jpg|Regan and Buddy Jr (bami's) Effie5.jpg|Effie Effie4.jpg|Effie Effie3.png|Effie Effie3.png|Effie Effie2.jpg|Effie Effie1.jpg|Effie ImagesCABXH25K.jpg|Cato ImagesCAY2MNGH.jpg|Thresh ImagesCAV5CF2V.jpg|Gale and Peeta Effie6.png|Portia ImagesCALSUBGP.jpg|Gale ImagesCAL5IQ0P.jpg|Portia and Effie ImagesCAPSI2QQ.jpg|Portia Inness.png|Inness Utsukushii|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Octacious .png|Octacious|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Tiberius.png|Tiberius|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Skye.png|Skye|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Cealy.png|Cealy|link=Cealy and Skye Utsukushii Chase.png|Chase Bl.png|Buddy Jr. and Louvania B&l.png|Buddy Jr. and Louvania B&l2.jpg|Buddy Jr. and Louvania Demetrius.png|Demetrius Louvania.png|Louvania Picture0091.jpg|Buddy Jr. and Louvania Ruburd jr..png|Buddy Jr. Saylor.png|Saylor Yannick.png|Yannick Picture0102.jpg|Damian Picture0099.jpg|Phoenix Picture0095.jpg|Saylor Picture0103.jpg|Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness B&l5.jpg|Louvania|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Utsukushii B&l4.jpg|Buddy and Lou|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania Utsukushii FT3.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril)|link=Dessica, Dylanna, and Daphni Utsukushii FTriplet2.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril) FTriplet.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni (Bril)|link=Dessica, Dylanna, and Daphni Utsukushii Sextuplets.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, Daphni, Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets4.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets3.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton with Chase (Bril) MTriplets.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) MTriplets2.jpg|Derex, Daxton, Dalton (Bril) FT4.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, and Daphni B&l8.jpg|Buddy and Lou triplets.jpg|Inness, Tiberius, and Octacious|link=Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness Utsukushii TO1.jpg|Ti and Oct TO2.jpg|Baby Ti and Oct Sextuplets2.jpg|The Sextuplets CS9.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS10.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS14.jpg CS13.jpg CS11.jpg CS6.jpg|Cealy and Skye with Buddy CS7.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS8.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS9.jpg|Cealy and Skye CST.jpg|Cealy and Skye with Teaghan Skye.jpg|Skye with Scooby Skye1.jpg|Skye with Scooby at the Olympics Skye3.jpg|Skye with Scooby Skye4.jpg|Skye's first time riding Skye5.jpg|Skye practicing Skye7.jpg|Skye and Louvania with their riding buddies, Skye is the furthest on the left and Louvania is the one in the front Skye8.jpg Skye6.jpg|Skye after a competition Skye9.jpg|Skye won! Livvy.jpg|Livvy, Louvania's horse M&R.jpg|Midnight and Roger CS4.jpg|Cealy and Skye CS5.jpg|Cealy and Skye SC2.jpg SC1.jpg Soah's Kids Buddy also has the sole custody of the Soah kids, after Stone died, he adopted the kids, and when Noah died, they lived with him. Their names are Dante, Drake, Matthew, Phoebe, Lisa, and Marcia. DM1.jpg DM2.jpg DM3.jpg DM5.jpg DM6.jpg DM7.jpg DM8.jpg DMD1.jpg|Dante with the twins Dante.jpg|Dante Dante2.jpg|Dante PLM1.jpg PLM3.jpg PLM4.jpg PLM5.jpg PLM6.jpg PLM7.jpg DMD.jpg|Dante and the twins Kami's Kids Kami's kids: Sebastian.png|Sebastian|link=Sebastian Yaad Longfoot Conerhan Heath.png|Heath|link=Heath Hiro Conerhan Logan.png|Logan|link=Logan Obi Ciara.png|Ciara|link=Ciara Jane Conerhan Antonette.png|Antonette|link=Antonette Paisley Conerhan Bambi.png|Bambi|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Barbie.png|Barbie|link=Barbie Kay and Bambi Jay Antionette.jpg|Antonette while pregnant with Faith Children Together, Bami has septuplets: Bella Ann, Kavon Gray, Ben Lee, Kiara Mae, Buddy Jr, Kayleen Alleana, and Kitty Diana. Bella ann.png|Bella|link=Bella Ann Ben lee.png|Ben|link=Benedict Lee Kavon.png|Kavon|link=Kavon Gray Kayleen.png|Kayleen|link=Kayleen Kiara mae.png|Kiara|link=Kiara Mae Kitty.png|Kitty Buddy jr..png|Buddy Jr. Grandchildren Antonette's Kids Antonette has one daughter and thats Faith Ruby Utsukushii. Picture0146.jpg|Faith at age 3.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith.png|Faith at age 7.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Hope.png|Faith in disguise Faith15-1.png|Faith at age 15.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith21.png|Faith at age 21.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith25.png|Faith at age 25.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Faith30.png|Faith at age 30.|link=Faith Ruby Utsukushii Bessica's Kids Buddy and Jessica have only have six children as of now, and they are Al and Ike, Lilth, Abby, Silence, and Ben. Abby.jpg|Abby with Jethro Ike.png|Ike Al.png|Al Lilith.png|Lily SB.jpg|Ben Sb1.jpg|Silence Cealbastian's Kids Sebastian and Cealy have five children together, Eliot, Ethan, Conrad, Colton, and Brydjet. Colton.png|Colton Conrad.png|Conrad Eliot.png|Eliot Sebastian.png|Ethan Brydjet-1.png|Brydjet Cutepic.jpg|Eliot and Brydjet Helin's Kids Heath and Se Lin have three children together, Mako, Genta, and Kotoha. Mako 2.jpg|Mako Genta.jpg|Genta Kotoha!.jpg|Kotoha Saylette's Kids Saylor and Violette have six children, Legend, Rocket, Addy, Xili, and Epic and Lyric. Addy.jpg|Addy Legend-1.png|Legend Rocket.png|Rocket Xili.png|Xili EL2.jpg EL3.jpg Ciarever's Kids Trever and Ciara have six children, three girls and three boys. Their names are Anabella, Sarahbell, Isabella, Sirius, and Lucius. Anabella.png|Anabella Sarahbell.png|Sarahbell Isabella.png|Isabella Sirius.jpg|Sirius Lucius.jpg|Lucius Krinness Kids So far, Inness and Kris have three children, Ashleigh, Blaine, and Rachel. Ashleigh.png|Ashleigh Blaine.jpg|Blaine Rachel.jpg|Rachel RB.jpg|Rachel and Blaine FRM3.jpg FRM2.jpg FRM.jpg Rurt.jpg Racheldads.jpg Octiana's Kids Octacious and Tatiana have five children. Ti.png|Ti|link=Tiberius-Octacious Benjamin-Ruburd Utsukushii II Roma.png|Roma|link=Roma-Fauna Feronia-Maia Utsukushii Rona.png|Rona|link=Angerona-Copia Fontus-Coelus Utsukushii Lucifer.png|Lucifer|link=Lucifer-Nox Coelus-Nemestrinus Utsukushii Tiberia.png|Octacia|link=Octacia-NoahEllaTatiana-Jezebel Utsukushii Tolly's Kids Tiberius and Holly have five children. Oct.png|Oct|link=Octacious Tiberius Utsukushii II Flora.png|Flora|link=Flora Spring Utsukushii Tulia.png|Tulia|link=Saturnalia Gaea Utsukushii Regulus1.jpg|Regulus|link=Regulus Tiberius Utsukushii Regulus.png|Regulus|link=Regulus Tiberius Utsukushii ti-1.png|Tiberia|link=Tiberia Hollylee Utsukushii Skyilli Kids Skye and Willi have triplets in the future. Wavon's Kids Willa and Kavon have five children in the future, Esmeralda, Brishen, Calypso, Electra, and Wen. Esme.png|Esme Brishen.png|Brishen CE1.jpg|Cal and El CE2.jpg|Cal and El CE3.jpg|Cal and El WK.png|Willa and Kavon WK2.jpg|Willa and Kavon WK3.jpg|Willa and Kavon Wen.png|Wen Began's Kids In the future Buddy and Regan have eight children, Thresh, Cato, Peeta Zane, Gale Hunter, Finnick Sage, Cinna Duke, Portia Rose, and Effie Scarlette. Peeta!.jpg|Peeta Little regan and buddy.jpg|Regan and Buddy ImagesCARY0OSC.jpg|Portia Effie5.jpg|Effie Effie4.jpg|Effie Effie3.png|Effie Effie2.jpg|Effie Effie1.jpg|Effie ImagesCABXH25K.jpg|Cato ImagesCAY2MNGH.jpg|Thresh ImagesCAV5CF2V.jpg|Gale and Peeta Effie6.png|Effie ImagesCALSUBGP.jpg|Gale ImagesCAL5IQ0P.jpg|Effie and Portia ImagesCAPSI2QQ.jpg|Portia Great-Grandchildren Faiward's Kids Faiward7.jpg Faiward6.jpg Faiward5.jpg Faiward4.jpg Faiward3.jpg Faiward2.jpg Cat.jpg|Faith and Edward in The Tantalizing Tournaments faiward10.jpg|Faiward Faiward13.jpg Faiward12.jpg Faiward11.jpg Buddy and Kami have 19 Great-Grandchildren through Edward and Faith. The only ones known as of now are Ainsley and Paisley, Habiba, Starla, Apple and Cherry, Lilac, Topez, Falcon, Sparrow, and Evander, Ariella, Jedyen, Kingston, Braxton, Callie, Kimi, Kami, and Alice. Starla.png|Starla Habiba.png|Habiba Cherry.png|Cherry Apple.png|Apple Alice1.jpg|Alice Ariella.png|Ariella Braxton.png|Braxton Callie.png|Callie Kimi.png|Kimi Kingston.png|Kingston Lilac.png|Lilac Topez.png|Topez Jedyn.png|Jedyn Kami.png|Kami|link=Kamilla Rose Pattinson Gentaoru"s Kids Genta and Kaoru have one child, and that's Sazu. Mako's Kids Mako has twin children who have different fathers. Their names are Mizu and Kaia. Chiakota's Kids Chiaki and Kotoha have two children named Haku and Chihiro. Klaine's Kids Blaine and Kurt have five children named Valora, Alex, Alecia, Stefani, Katy, and Marc. V1.jpg V3.jpg V2.jpg Alex.png|Alex Alecia.png|Alecia Stefani.png|Stefani Katy.png|Katy Marc.png|Marc|link=Marc Inness Kriss-Kolfer House With so many kids living in one house, Kami and Buddy bought a huge Bamih1.jpg|close up of their house Bamih2.jpg|entrance into the hall Bamih3.jpg|part of the lounge CEroom.jpg|Cealy and Skye's room TOIR.jpg|Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness Room DDDroom.jpg|Derex, Daxton, and Daltons room DDDroomg.jpg|Dessa, Dylanna, and Daphni's room Chaserom.jpg|Demitrius' Rooms Teaghanroom.jpg|Teaghan's Room BuddyChase.jpg|Buddy and Chase's Room Phoenix room.jpg|Phoenix's Room Saylorsroom.jpg|Saylor's Room Yannick'sroom.jpg|Yannick's room Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian in his room Loganroom.jpg|Logan's Room BBroom.jpg|Bambi and Barbie's room Antionettesroom.jpg|Antonette's Room masroom.jpg|Buddy and Kami's Room ImagesCAUAPGZS.jpg|One of two kitchens. This is located on the very bottom floor and the far end of the house. ImagesCA0IDSA8.jpg|Faith's room! :D ImagesCA3IY4QW.jpg|Indoor pool! ImagesCAZ2LAZJ.jpg|Game room! ImagesCAWL1DCO.jpg|Room just for storing the family's guitars. ImagesCAZ3Q6CF.jpg|Teenagers den ImagesCA9J0FCG.jpg|Kid's Den ImagesCA5UZCZE.jpg|Music room :) ImagesCAG5YJGV.jpg|Ciara's room! ImagesCAJUC9GN.jpg|Heath's room! He has a weird obsession with Legos... ImagesCAR76M00.jpg|Louvania's room ImagesCAQXLL85.jpg|After all the kids moved out, Kami and Buddy moved into this six bedroom house. They have a master bedroom and then the other five rooms are wall to wall filled with beds for their grandkids. ImagesCA3AADH2.jpg|Faith's room when she's older!!! I LOVE IT! ImagesCA0XORP4.jpg|A bathroom for some of the girls. ImagesCAFHVZLZ.jpg|Another bathroom ImagesCASMVOWH.jpg|A bathroom for some boys. Large-Dining-Room.jpg|Their dining room, i think it well accommodated to the huge number of the occupants in the house deck.jpg|the kids outdoor area BKpool.jpg|FOR PARENTS ONLY! CHILDREN KEEP OUT! teenpool.jpg|The pool outside of the teens room (upstairs) mainpool.jpg|This is the main pool that is used for parties and what not ImagesCAFIFH97.jpg|Kami's greenhouse. :) She LOVES it dearly. ImagesCA63BJJQ.jpg|Indoor playground! This house keeps getting better and better! ImagesCAJTS794.jpg|Heath's Pymy Hedgehog names Louis. Oh and the family cat, Australia since they got it on vacation to australia. teengirlbr.jpg|The teenage girls bathroom, no kids allowed! livingup.jpg|Upstairs living room livingdown.jpg|Downstair living room livingboy.jpg|Boys living room, livinggirl.jpg|Girls living room livingteen.jpg|Teen living room livingkid.jpg|Kids living room ImagesCA60DIRA.jpg|Home movie theater! ImagesCA61JPW2.jpg|Gymnastics room ImagesCAB0D99A.jpg|Buddy's office. ImagesCATLY7VO.jpg|Home Arcade ImagesCABYM17Y.jpg|Home basketball court! This houe keep getting better. ImagesCAJYR6SP.jpg|Home Gym. ImagesCAZH311K.jpg|Home volleyball court but can be used for tennis and such. Lib1.jpg|The Library lib2.jpg|Library again lib3.jpg|Library again by.jpg|Backyard skateramp for the boys by1.jpg|Real working R2D2 that's in the backyard by2.jpg|Faith on the tireswing by3.jpg|Faith and Buddy by4.jpg|tree outside of Faith's room by5.jpg|deck rc.jpg|backyard roller coster! rc2.jpg|Buddy Jr. on one of the roller coasters rc3.jpg|Buddy again rc4.jpg|More of the roller coasters rc5.jpg|another roller coaster rc6.jpg|they made the cover! rc7.jpg|another Roller coaster tr1.jpg|Trophy room tr2.jpg|Trophy room tr3.jpg|Trophy room tr4.jpg|Trophy room sandbox.jpg|the huge sandbox in the backyard. Dragon.jpeg|The sand dragon that the kids made for fun :D mansion. They were unaware that it was supposily haunted, but as the adventurous people they are, Kami and Buddy stayed there after finding out. This is also what causes the two families to come together and learn to accept each other. Woman Cave Nicknamed The Towers of Hogwarts by the girls. "Okay girls, while Morgan was helping Buddy design the house I asked her to make a Woman Cave. Since I know haveing a lot of brothers can get on your nerves-'" '"You should know, Mom." Barbie and Bambi said, as their sisters laughed, while Buddy's kids just gave them a weird look. Yes, as I was saying, in each of your rooms depending where in the house you are, is a door, that given a password opens up to a slide that will lead you our Woman Cave. If you want to leave, you find the exit door and climb the stairs, you will end up at a dead end that is shielded by a portrait there is a button to press for you to check the hallways to make sure no boys are present so that you can exit without them noticing. "It's very Harry Potter-esk, isn't it, Kami?" Louvania said with a grin while her sisters rolled their eyes. "Well, your Aunt Morgan did design it. What do you expect?" Kami said, laughing. ' '"So do we have a hidden swimming pool?" Teaghan asked her. WC1.jpg|The sign to enter the WC WC.jpg|living room ' '"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said. "Wait, was that a Harry Potter Musical refrence?" Ciara asked after a moment of silence. "Yes, Harry Potter is big obsession in this family." Cealy and Skye said in sync. "I can tell." Ciara responded. With the constant boy drama in the house, Kami secretly asked Morgan to design a Woman Cave while they were remodeling the house. She created an entire upper level, and in the girls room is a secret door that leads them to the Women Cave. Man Cave Nickamed The Dungeons of Hogwarts by the boys. "Okay boys, I know how much having a lot of sisters can get on your nerves-" "You should know dad." Tiberius and Octacious said in sync, as their brothers laughed, while Kami's kids just gave them a weird look. "Yes, as I was saying, in each of your rooms or depending where in the house you are, is a door, that given a password, opens up to a slide that will lead you to our Man Cave. If you want to leave, you find the exit door and climb the stairs, you will end up at a dead end that is shielded by a portrait. There is a button to press for you to check the hallways to make sure no girls are present so that you can exit with out them noticing." "It's very Harry Potter-esk isn't it, dad." Buddy Jr. said with a grin while his brothers rolled their eyes. "I may have been inspired by the secret passageways." Buddy told them. "So do we have a hidden swimming pool in here too?" Yannick asked his father. "Maybe, that is for me to know and for you to find out." he replied. "Wait, was that a Harry Potter Musical Refrence?" Sebastian asked after a moment of silence. "Yea, Harry Potter is a big obbsesion in this family." Demetrius stated. "I can tell." Sebastian replied. With the constant girl drama in the house, Buddy secretly designed a mancave while he was remodeling the house. He created an entire lower level, and in the boys room is a secret door that leads them to the mancave. mc1.jpg|Part of the mancave mc2.jpg|mancave during disney night! mc3.jpg|teen lounge mc4.jpg|When the girls are out, the men eat in the cave mc5.jpg|The teen hangout area when they want to do their homework in peace mc6.jpg|The guys sneak down to this corner of the cave when football is on Pets Kami and Buddy grew up loving animals and has raised their kids to love them as well. They have many pets ranging from Fish to Monkeys. ImagesCAE08GTS.jpg|Kami's teacup pig! Mr. Oinkers! ImagesCA0V8H9H.jpg|Faith and her pet Lamb, Sasha! ImagesCA04AW7K.jpg|Sebastian's Suger Glider, Sqush ImagesCADOVNCL.jpg|Ciara's baby goat named Toby Keith! ImagesCAE52XSO.jpg|Barbie and Bambi's dogs dressed as Hot dogs! Name Pinky and Milk! :) ImagesCAUQQKEY.jpg|Logan's monkey named Poop ImagesCAJTS794.jpg|Heath's baby hedgehog named Louis and the family cat, Australia. ImagesCASTCQDP.jpg|Antonette's chinchilla named Max. Black Great Dane.jpg|Buddy's great Dane, Little Bit ImagesCA7EM22T.jpg|Cealy's baby white fox, Zorro Blanco!! (She was in a fad . . .) ImagesCAA8X2SL.jpg|Ruburd Jr. 's pet rock, Einstin ImagesCA1GCCMH.jpg|Sayler's pet turtle, Frankie. ImagesCAP2O2HE.jpg|Family's horse, Mia ImagesCAW68Q1Y.jpg|family horse, Antonio! XD ImagesCA3J1YUD.jpg|Demetrius's lizard named Osker ImagesCAXH0845.jpg|Chase's snake, Lucy or Lucifer as Kami likes to call it. ImagesCA4B66CZ.jpg|Skye's kitty Tempestuoso (or as everyone calls him, Stu-Stu!!) ImagesCA042D78.jpg|Yannick's hamster named Ginger (He let Bambi name it.) ImagesCAIVPLLY.jpg|Dessa, Dylan, and Daphni's puppies ImagesCACG5UJC.jpg|Derex, Daxton, and Dalton's pet baby turtles. ImagesCAM54MGD.jpg|Family cows, Macaroni and Cheese ImagesCAV1VNKD.jpg|Tiberius's ferret named Rocker ImagesCA05G7DB.jpg|Octacious's pet duck, milton. ImagesCADLUO34.jpg|The family's fat cat named Gordo! ImagesCA4G5305.jpg|Damian's parrot named Yoshi ImagesCAKNKPE6.jpg|Louvania's pet mouse, Stacy. :) Ball-Python.jpg|Pheonix's deadly snake that Kami is deathly afraid of named cow. :) ImagesCAOPTIV5.jpg|Bunnies :) ImagesCACI642V.jpg|Barbie's cute hamster namde Pocket Livvy.jpg|Louvania's horse, Livvy Skye.jpg|Skye and Scooby ImagesCAO6PA08.jpg|Barn :) Stables.jpg|Stables! Stripes.jpg|Their tiger, Stripes Ginger.jpg|Stripes' daughter, Ginger kS.jpg|Kami and Stripes Hedwif.jpg|Bella's owl, Tom (HP reference!!!!) Katie.jpg|Katie, the peacock (can u guess the reference?) Kay.jpg|Kayleen Rex.jpg|Mufasa!!!!!!!! COCOA.jpg|Kami's dog, Cocoa lupin1.jpg|Lupin, the wolf Ursa.jpg|Bear the Bear GF.jpg|Ginger and her sister, Fluffy ImagesCAG2QUMR.jpg|Kitteb named Giant :) Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Septuplets Category:Sextuplets Category:Genius Category:Locations Category:Crossover Locations Category:Kami and George's Kids Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Females Category:Edward and Faith's Kids Category:Mako's Kids Category:Saylor and Violette's Kids Category:Adopted Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:NCIS Characters Category:NCIS Pictures Category:HP Characters Category:HP Pictures Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Pictures Category:Chiaki and Kotoha's Kids Category:Mako's Kids Category:Twins Category:Triplets Category:Adopted Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddy and April's Grandchildren Category:Buddy Jr. and Jessica's Kids Category:Secret Life Photos Category:2nd generation Category:3rd Generation Category:Noah and Stone's Kids Category:Prankster Category:Hunger Games Characters Category:Hunger Games Pictures Category:Dance Mom's Pictures Category:Soul Surfer Pictures